


The Only Thing We Know

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: How Stan and Wendy could have gotten back together in season twenty. Set after the events of the episode "Oh Jeez".
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 27





	The Only Thing We Know

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the girls' mass breakup with their boyfriends.

At the beginning, although things were kind of sour between both genders, no one was ready to take sides just yet. Many girls were still more than willing to talk to their ex-boyfriends and sort things out, including Wendy and Stan.

However, it wasn't until Butters decided to take on as the leader of the male population in South Park Elementary School and take his pants off during the girls' volleyball match in protest, inspiring many other fellers to do the same thing as the blonde boy. That only caused the already dire situation between the two genders to escalate, prompting a full-on gender war.

Although the PC Principal had tried his best to convince both sides to make peace and just be civil with one another, his efforts proved to be more or less inefficient. Even recruiting the members of the Gentleman's Club turned out to be a very useless idea too.

But, Stan decided to use the help of both Bills to get back together with Wendy. The dark haired boy was more than willing to change for the only girl he had ever loved, but all of his plans were squashed when Butters showed up and fucked everything up by pressing his pickle.

And of course, it had to be the very same moment Wendy was about to respond back to Stan's proposal. Butters interrupting Stan's attempt to get back together with his ex-girlfriend made the raven haired boy feel absolutely miserable. He knew very well that joining Butters' movement was a mistake, but he didn't want to be ostracized by the guys and called a traitor.

Despite his chance of getting back with Wendy looking seemingly crushed, Stan was pleasantly surprised when Wendy told him that she actually wanted to sort things out one-on-one, not wanting anyone to screw them over. But that also came with a big chance of getting caught by either Butters or Nelly, which would only make things worse.

In order to avoid that from happening, the raven haired ex-couple immediately concocted a plan.

It was only a few hours later after Stan's failed attempt to patch things up with Wendy, and the dark haired boy was doubting whether his ex-girlfriend would even attempt to talk to him anymore. But, much to his surprise, she was in a mood to meet him up in the park and talk about their plan of sorting things out without getting caught.

The ex-boyfriend and girlfriend were sitting in a park relatively close to Wendy's house, enjoying each other's company and talking about different things, but none more important than their plan of talking to each other tomorrow and how they would go ahead with it.

''So, what should we do?'', Stan asked as he sat down next to Wendy on the bench. She smiled softly at him, tucking away a loose strand of black hair behind her ear.

''Hm, I think our best chance to talk is during the recess. You know, almost everyone is outside and they usually don't return inside until it's the end of the recess. Girls at least.''

''Well, that doesn't sound too bad, but how are we exactly going to sneak out? I know you always spend the recess with your girl friends.''

''Oh Stan, do you seriously think I haven't already planned out everything?''

Stan shook his head playfully, before raising a curious eyebrow at his dark haired counterpart. ''Wendy Testaburger. The mastermind.''

Trying to ignore the blush creeping in her cheeks, Wendy scoffed gently. ''Thank you Stan.''

''Now listen to me. I know we have that spelling test tomorrow, so I'm going to use that as an excuse to blow the girls off. I'll tell them that I'm going to study for the test and that I won't spend the recess with them. It might seem suspicious a bit, but I'm sure they all know that I always study, no matter which subject it is.''

''Damn, your plan is pretty good. It might be easy for you, since you're like the leader of the girls in our school and they all trust you. But what should I use as an excuse?''

Biting down on her bottom lip, Wendy stewed in thought. ''Well, you can always fake having a very bad case of diarrhea. So bad that it could actually force you to spend the recess with your butt cheeks glued to the toilet.''

Stan allowed a laugh to escape his mouth. ''That actually doesn't sound that bad. It might be a very convincing story.''

''You just have to tell Mrs. Nelson that if you don't go to the toilet, you're going to shit yourself during the class.'', Wendy explained further.

''Hmm, alrighty then. I guess we have a solid plan for tomorrow.'', Stan smiled softly.

''Yeah, and don't forget the most important part. We don't interact with each other tomorrow before we go ahead with our plan. I'll shoot you a message once I make sure that the air is clear and you text me back once you get away from the guys.''

"Got it.'', Stan nodded in response, smirking back at Wendy.

* * *

''Okay children. After recess, you're going to have a spelling test! I'm hoping at least some of you have studied for it, because your previous spelling test wasn't exactly the best. You're all dismissed!'' Mrs. Nelson pondered, but she was abruptly cut short by the school bell ringing.

All the fourth grade children began to pack their things as quickly as they possibly could, trying to get the hell out of their classroom and go outside for recess.

Wendy was still sitting in her desk, trying not to look over at the desk of a certain raven haired boy with a red poofball hat. She smiled to herself, thinking about the plan she and Stan thought out the day before.

But, she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Bebe calling for her.

"Wends, you coming outside with us?"

"No, sorry Bebe. I would love to, but I'm just going to go to the library and study for the spelling test during the recess, okay?"

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Bebe let out a faint groan before she shrugged. "It's okay girl. We'll be outside if you wanna' talk to us."

Wendy mirrored the small smirk her best friend had on her face, before the curly blonde turned on her heels and walked outside their classroom, trying to catch up with the girls.

Wendy let out a faint sigh of relief, as she picked up all of her stuff and got up from her desk, making a quick beeline towards her locker. And once she got to her locker, she quickly pulled out her phone and unlocked it, scrolling over to her messaging app. Smiling to herself, the dark haired girl clicked on Stan's name and typed out a message.

_'Hey, where are you? Did you tell the guys?'_

_'In the bathroom. I told them I haven't been feeling super well the entire day and that diarrhea has been fucking me up. They all fell for it, especially Butters ;)'_

_'Good :)'_

_'When and where should we meet?'_

_'Janitor's closet. Meet me in five.'_

Wendy looked over her shoulder, trying to see whether any of her girl friends were in the hallway. When she made sure that absolutely no one could see her, she walked towards the janitor's closer, looking around once more before ducking inside.

Closing the door behind her and turning around, Wendy jumped in surprise as she saw Stan already waiting for her. He was sitting on the floor and fiddled around with his phone. Once he heard the door of janitor's closet closing, his bright blue eyes instantly moved away from his phone screen and locked with Wendy's chocolate brown eyes. Stan gave her a small smirk.

"Hey.", Wendy spoke sweetly, mirroring the smirk.

"Hey Wendy."

"I'm kinda surprised you managed to trick guys into thinking you really had a bad diarrhea."

Stan chuckled under his breath, smiling at his ex-girlfriend. "Trust me, it was pretty fucking easy to trick them all. Especially Butters, but you know easy it is to manipulate him."

"Good to know."

There was a brief, awkward moment of silence before Wendy decided to start speaking.

"So...", Wendy smiled at Stan as she began awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "Wanna' talk about this whole situation with the troll and the mass breakup?"

Stan instantly heaved his shoulders in agreement and put his phone inside the pocket of his pants. "Duh, obviously. I can explain the whole situation with the troll."

"I'm listening.", Wendy replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay so, the skankhunt42 didn't turn out to be Cartman. Well, at first we all thought he was, so we made up a plan to lure him into my uncle Jimbo's cabin to play Counter Strike and other stuff. Then, we decided to destroy his electronics and after destroying them, we buried them. At first, all of us thought it was a good idea to do that, but when we found out it wasn't him who was posting all those disgusting things, we realized just how much we actually fucked up."

"Okay, but did you find out who the troll was?"

"Sadly, we didn't. But if we had found out who he was, we would've kicked his ass so fucking hard.", Stan admitted, sighing.

"Damn..."

"I know. But it was way too late for us to do anything. All the guys were just waiting for the moment when you girls would retaliate against us.", Stan's voice slowly began to crack, causing Wendy's face to drop into a sad frown.

"Well, it was something that all of us decided to do. Breaking up with our boyfriends seemed like the best possible choice."

A blank facial expression remained on Stan's face. He licked his lips tentatively, thinking of what to say next. The blatancy in Wendy's voice certainly left him surprised.

"But did you really want to break up with me?", Stan replied back blankly.

But all of the emotions dancing behind his ex-girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes offered a reasonable enough answer.

"You wanna' know the truth Stan?'', Wendy began nervously as she felt a few tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. ''I never wanted to break up with you in the first place. The only reason why I even went forward with that idea was so that I wouldn't be called a traitor by the girls. Pretty stupid, right? Wendy Testaburger cracking under the peer pressure – you don't get to see that every day."

Widening his eyes in surprise, Stan crossed his arms over his chest. "T-that's why you broke up with me?"

Wendy wiped away a solitary tear, sniffling to herself. "Yes..."

"Trust me, I've regretted breaking up with you ever since. It's been so fucking tough, but I'm just too scared to admit it.", Wendy continued before she cleared her throat.

"I don't want you to hate me because of what I did. I never wanted to break up in the first place, Stan. I just thought that siding with my gender would put the troll's terrorizing to an end. I'm so, so sorry."

"I could never hate you Wendy.", Stan admitted, dropping his arms to the sides. "And the only reason why I joined Butters' movement was only because I didn't want to be called a pussy."

"Well, I was planning on talking to you after the volleyball game. I wanted give you a chance to explain yourself and that we could work things out between us.", Wendy said. "I guess both of us just fell under the peer pressure."

"You know what? Screw the guys and their retarded movement. You mean more to me than you think. And I wanna' be with you, even if it means hiding our relationship from anyone.", Stan spoke firmly, taking a step closer to Wendy.

The genuine affection and care dancing in Stan's bright blue eyes made Wendy's heart flutter. It wasn't long before her fortitude finally crumbled and she tugged onto Stan's arm, pulling him towards her. She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing warm, salty tears to run down her cheeks.

"Stan, I just want to put all this shit behind us and get back to where our relationship was. I want to be with you more than anything, but I know it's going to be tough."

Stan wrapped his arms around Wendy and began to stroke the longer strands of her black hair, trying to calm her down. He soon felt Wendy slinking her arms around his torso, and he pulled her closer towards him.

''I know it's gonna' be tough, but we'll make it through that too. You're crazy to think that I'll let you go that easily."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Wendy wiped away another tear and wriggled her lips into a small smile. ''Oh Stan..."

''Come here baby.'', tilting her chin up with his finger, Stan smiled at Wendy and soon brought his lips to hers.

Pushing down the ever so familiar queasy sensation, the dark haired boy gentled pecked at his girlfriend's lips and held both sides of her face with his hands. She kissed him back just as devotedly, but wrapped one arm around his neck. Their lips awkwardly moved together, but it made both of their hearts soar in their chests.

Keeping the tender moment going for a few more seconds, Stan finally pulled away from Wendy and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, it's safe to say that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend again.", he said teasingly. Wendy hummed in response, placing her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"I hope it's going to stay this way for a long time."

"Me too. No fucking gender wars or trolls are going to make me lose my girlfriend again."

Stan and Wendy hugged each other as snugly as they possibly could, and sighed happily.

"Hey Wendy.", Stan began sheepishly, "I know we just got back together, but I was wondering if you would maybe like to sleep over at my house this weekend? I'm not trying to force you or anything, but I just thought it would be nice to finally spend some time together."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that at all.", she grinned at her boyfriend, who simply couldn't help himself but beam back at her.

"Killer.", Stan replied as he tugged on Wendy's arm, pulling her into another tender exchange.

This time, both Stan and Wendy were determined to make sure that no one even would even attempt to split them up.

Ever again.


End file.
